Red X Home for New Years
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Red X returns home, watching Gotham city from above, surprise when the person who finds him isn't the person he expected.


**Hey guys, one quick thing before you start reading. This is au, I gave Red X a name and a backstory, one that never been in the Bat-family before. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or young justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Red X Home for New Years<strong>

Gotham, it wasn't really Red X' favourite place to be. Not because it had one of the worst crime records in the world, and not even because of Batman. In fact, the masked crusader is one of the few reasons why he liked this place. No, he didn't really like the place because it always seemed dark and clotty, even in the day.

It was definitely one of those places on the map that you look for so you know where to avoid, so you don't stumble on to the place by accident one day. Those who came to visit were foolish and those who stayed in the dark town had a death wish.

Red X wasn't quite sure where he fitted into that. There was a time when he lived here; trying to have a peaceful childhood and now he came to visit frequently, though not for long. Usually he came to cause a bit of trouble for the Bat and run off again.

Maybe he was both.

Unlike all those other times though, Red X hadn't return to his home town to cause trouble or mischief. Today was New Year 's Eve, one of the few days he wouldn't ruin for the Bat-family. It was one of the few nights when Batman, Bruce Wayne, tried to be there for his young wards.

He couldn't interrupt that. He wouldn't interrupt that.

'New Year's eve.' Red X thought, remembering the time he, Jason and Dick fought over the TV remote. None of them wanted to watch the same thing as the other and Bruce had made sure they wouldn't go off to their rooms, so they wouldn't be separated from the family. In the end Barbara got to the remote and they ended up having to wait for the fireworks from New York.

Red X could even remember how Alfred went red in the face after seeing the mess he and the other two made after knocking over the food and drinks Alfred left out for them. He could also remember the small grin on Bruce's face as he watched the three made his living room into a pigsty.

Thinking back, Red X probably would have called that an insult to pigs everywhere.

That was the last New Year's party he spent with the Bat-family. The last one Jason attended too. It's amazing what could happen in a year. That happened two years ago and he clung onto that memory, one of the only ones he deemed great moments. And now Jason was Red Hood, an anti-hero and he was Red X and Bruce, of course, gained a new Robin.

"The Batman can never go far without a Robin by his side." Red X said out loud, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Nothing really fitted into place like it used to.

He looked out to the large city, taking note from up where he was that the city almost looked nice, peaceful. '_No wonder the bat loves it up here.'_

From where he sat alone, Gotham seemed peaceful; it seemed like the place Bruce always dreamt off, what Batman fought for. It looked absolutely beautiful staring down at all the lights that decorated the streets. Many people still hadn't put their Christmas lights away so there were several, flashing, blinking red and green lights.

Many were on the streets, some were obviously drunk. He didn't need to be in hearing range or up close to figure that out as many stumbled on their feet, cheering for the new year. He remembered a time when he was like that, not drunk, but being with people, he loved having a good snowball fight with Barbara, Dick and Jason.

Up there it was like seeing a peaceful town, it would bring some form of joy and relief to the Bat, knowing his hard work wasn't for nothing.

'_Batman must stay up here for hours; probably wanting to stay up here forever too.'_ He thought. '_Must be lonely though_.' He was up there for a few minutes and even now he felt lonely as he watched crowds of people enjoy themselves, having a laugh and a drink together.

Then again, he had been feeling that feeling for a while now. The life of a runaway, travelling thief can be a lonely one, especially when you don't have anyone to share the holidays with.

"Nice view right?" Red X jolted at the familiar voice, quickly gain his poster as he turned around, pushing his cape down that blew in the wind to see none other than Robin, dressed in red and black smiling behind him.

The boy didn't look much younger then him, and like all Robins before him he had the same black hair. Robin's cape blew behind him, much like his own and he had a slender form. He hadn't the muscle the previous Robins had before him, but Red X knew better. This Robin was different to the other two. While they were more combat ready this one was more calculating. Someone he had to watch out for.

"I guess." He replied nonchalantly looking back out to the darken city. "Does the Bat know I'm here?"

"You're talking about Bruce; he probably already knew you would be here before you even decided it." Robin joked walking up behind the masked thief. Red X simply nodded, though he knew the Bat didn't know everything, he wasn't that foolish or naive anymore, he came to expect the Bat knowing when he's in town. It's like an uncanny sense or something.

"So, why did you come back?" The boy asked taking a seat on the edge of the roof looking over the city as well, not paying much mind at the fact Red X was looking at him. "You usually have one."

"No reason, figured Gotham should be where I be today." Red X simply replied. "And why are you here Tim? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Bat flock?"

"Shouldn't you?" There was no reply. "Told Bats I was just seeing a friend."

"And he let you go?" Red X couldn't hold his shocked, his head snapping to the younger teenager wide eyes.

"No, of course not, I snuck out." Robin looked smug as he said that, Red X only cracked up laughing instantly getting a glare from him. He was expecting an answer as to why he was laughing but he couldn't give him one, he couldn't stop laughing. Not at the smug look or the fact Robin snuck out, but because he thought he upped one on the Bat. You can count the people on one hand who could do that and Robin wasn't one of them.

"You honestly believe that?" Red X managed to asked between laughs. The boy simply nodded making Red X almost fall of the roof as he held his stomach. "Oh man, Tim, you still got a lot to learn."

"Whatever." Tim laughed shoving the older boy playfully. The two shared a laughed before slowly slipping back into silence. Red X continued to look out towards the city while Tim fought back between looking at the city and Red X.

"Spit it out Tim, I don't have all night." Red X suddenly said shocking Tim. "You want to say something, so say it."

Tim opened his mouth but no words came out, as if he couldn't to get them come out.

"Boy Wonder speechless, this has to be the first." Red X mused with a small chuckle. Getting a glare from the young Robin.

"Why don't you come back to the manner with me?" Tim blurt out. At first He would have thought Red X to yell at him, to suddenly disappear like he always did when Tim confronted him, trying to get him to go back to the Bat, but this time he did something out of character, this time he tensed up and lowered his head. "You came back for a reason, you even said Gotham was the place you felt like you should be, and maybe you felt that because of Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Bar and me?"

There was silence again, this time a little more unnerving as he watched the master thief stare down at his boots.

"Bren?" Tim asked a moment later, Red X head shooting up at the name.

"I no longer fit in there, Tim. I'm no longer the young ward of Bruce Wayne." His voice was soft, with a hint of sorrow. Neither were the usual loud, humours, carefree voice of his brother.

"You'll always fit in." Tim reassured placing a hand on the black clad teen shoulder. "All of them would be happy to see you again. What do ya say?"

Red X didn't answer; he looked over his shoulder, into his brother's covered eyes, then back to the city. There was huge urge for him to suddenly spring into action, to take out Tim and run off as far as he could; taking anyone else out who dare to get in his way, but at the same time, there was another urge. This urges telling him to stay, to see them… his family again. But he couldn't, he just couldn't, it wouldn't be the same.

"Please Brendan?" The Second Red X heard that sorrow voice, he instinctively looked up, regretting it instantly as he stared into the now uncovered blue eyes and pouting face of Tim Drake. '_Why did I have to look up?_ _And how can a fifteen year old boy do the puppy dog look so well?'_

**TDRREDX**

"Dick, don't inhale all the food, leave some for the others!" Barbara Gordon said sternly, her hands on her hip as she glared down at the dark hair man who at that moment had his mouth stuff with cookies.

"Come on Bar, a hero has to eat." Dick shot back, engulfing his mouthful, looking displeased as the redhead swiped the tray of away from the young hero.

"One, when did you become Wally West?" Dick rolled his eyes in amusement being compared to his best friend, not caring that got a bigger glare from his girlfriend. "And two, a hero would be considerate enough to leave some for the rest of the people."

"I wouldn't have eaten the whole thing Barbara."

"I don't know Master Dick, I seen more been consumed into your stomach." Alfred interjected as he poured a few drinks for the Bat-family, forming a victory smile on Barbara's face while Dick pouted in defeat. He never could win when the two gang up on him.

"Bruce, aren't you going to say anything?" Dick asked hopefully from his seat on the cough looking over to the older man staring out the window.

"I think you're old enough to fight your own battles." Bruce replied while looking over his shoulder at the three, a small grinned on his face as Dick groaned.

"So where's Tim?" Dick suddenly asked changing the subject before Barbara could gloat, getting the Redhead curious of the lacking family member.

"Yeah where is he, I haven't seen him since dinner."

"I think we're about to find out." Bruce replied turning to the door, hearing light footsteps approaching the other side with a bit of laughter.

"Speak of the devil and he will come." Alfred mused as he picked up another cup and poured another drink for the youngest of the family.

"Hey guys I'm back." Tim greeted, walking into the room, now wearing civilian clothing, instantly getting everyone attention. Tim already expected this when he came back, his body was tense, and sweat was beading down his face even though how cold it was.

"Are you alright Tim?" Barbara asked taking a few steps towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I brought a friend over."

"Is it Steph?" Dick asked making kisses faces, to Tim dismay, his face instantly turning a bright shade of red.

"NO!" Tim pretty much shouted before gesturing to someone behind the door. "I actually brought Bren…"

"BRENDAN!" The two younger heroes shouted leaping to their feet as the black haired teenager stepped into the room, while Alfred spilt the soda in his hands all over the floor at the sight of the familiar young man. Even Bruce seemed shock at the young boy presence.

"Hey everyone." He greeted nervously, his green eyes flickering over to each member of the Bat-family, trying to act cool by having both his hands in his pockets.

No one made a sound after that, no one even moved, which was really bad, seeing Alfred was still spilling a lot of soda onto the carpet. Tim eyed each member, seeing who would act first, anxious to see how this play out. It only had two ways really and by the look on Brendan face, he knew it as well.

By one look Tim knew Brenden was examining them, trying to figure out what they're about to do, probably forming several escape plans with each passing second. It was a good minute before anyone even budged from their spot, none of them really know what to do. It wasn't until Bruce crossed the room to stand in front of Brenden did anyone returned to a more normal posture, expect for Brendan of course.

If he didn't seem tense before he sure did now as he stared wearily into Bruce eyes, trying to figure the older man out. It was impossible, Bruce had one of those faces, but he had to try. Brendan was actually about to throw a smoke bomb from his pocket and burst through the window when Bruce suddenly gave him a small smile, or what would passed as a small smile for Bruce anyway.

That made Brenden stop for a moment, shocked at the response, and only becoming speechless as Bruce brought an hand to his shoulder.

"Welcome home." He said, a smile suddenly spreading across the young thief face as he stared up at the older man. He opened his mouth about to say something when Tim suddenly threw himself next to Brendan, placing an arm around his shoulders with a large smile.

"See that wasn't so bad." He said, Brendan only nodding in agreement.

"It's nice to see you Master Brendan." Alfred said, giving the young man a drink before walking off out of the room, probably to get a cloth.

"Want something to eat; I managed to save this from Dick's black hole of a stomach." Barbara asked walking up to him with the trey of food.

"For the last time I was going to leave something behind for everyone else." Dick shot back with Barbara rolling her eyes. "Tim, Bren you know I wouldn't eat the whole tray, right?"

"The whole tray no of course not, but the food… probably." Brendan joked, a mischief smirk on his face getting a small laugh from Tim and giggle from Barbara as Dick groaned.

"Not another."

"And you thought you wouldn't fit in." Tim mused as they laughed at Dick's expense.

The rest of the night went more smoothly, as the four younger heroes fooled around, fighting over which town they're going to see the fireworks in, a laugh at one another's expense, like the time Tim got caught in his own trap because of Brendan or telling embarrassing stories Tim gained of Barbara and Dick.

The six of them ended up watching the fireworks at New York once again, each counting down to zero as New Year's officially came around.

While sitting and laughing with Dick, Brendan suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders and instantly looked up seeing the smiling face of his father.

"Happy New Year." Bruce said, bringing a large smile on the younger man face and just like that, he no longer felt alone, no longer felt like he didn't fit in, that right now he felt like all those other times he had spent within these walls with his family.

He felt like… no, he was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's that. Three stories done for the two years I've been absent, sure they were all one shots but hey it still counts. So... what ya think? I have recently been thinking about who could be under the mask and at one point I came up for an idea about Red X being the forgotten Bat child. I thought up a whole backstory and everything. Tell me what you think and if you like it and want more, I may write a story about Brendan later in the new year.<strong>

**Well that's it for now, it's about time for me to quickly finish up my New Year's resolutions before the years over. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you all well.**


End file.
